


In the Margins

by potsexuals



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potsexuals/pseuds/potsexuals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's OCD gets in the way of him properly taking notes. When a girl in his Sociology class offers to take notes, He slowly learns about her life as she doodles in the margins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

College, the pursuit for a Higher Education has never been so miserable. The giant school, the Independence, and the fact that nobody knew what the hell was going on didn't exactly help. 

Nevertheless, Leigh Daniel Avidan enrolled in a Community College, despite his horrid effort in High School. Not that it was his fault, it was the damn OCD. Leigh's OCD caused him to not properly take notes AND listen to the teacher, therefore failing nearly every test. 

Luckily, the College understood that, and put Leigh in a program that would allow one of his classmates to take notes for him. Looks like Leigh wasn't so alone after all.

After a proper tour through the school, Leigh found his way to his first class, Sociology. He had only signed up for the class because he needed the credit, he didn't really know what the hell Sociology was. 

At exactly 12:02, 2 Minutes after the class was supposed to start, the Professor finally arrived. 

"Hello Students," The Professor said, "I'm Dr. Wecht, and I have a Phd."

'Oh, GOD' Leigh thought, 'Not one of these guys.'

"First on the agenda," Dr. Wecht started, "We need a volunteer to help assist a classmate in taking notes."

Leigh blushed as he sank in his seat, he feared that everyone would know it was him who needed the help. The room was silent for a good 5 seconds. 

'Great,' Leigh thought, 'nobody wants to help the fucked-up kid.'

"I'll do it" A voice called, it was coming from the front. Leigh couldn't figure out who it was, the crowd of students made it hard to find them.

"Great" Dr. Wecht said, handing a red binder to the student. Basically, The Note-Taker got a binder full of paper, the bleed through kind. One of the papers was given to Leigh, and the other was for the note-taker. 

"Now, Let's get started" Dr. Wecht said. 

* * *

The Lesson was relatively boring, Dr. Wecht only talked about the founders of Sociology, like Karl Marx and shit. Finally, Dr. Wecht released the class.

"Ok Students, I want Chapter 1 Read for the next session, I want to hear all you know about the Founders!" 

Leigh gathered his things and attempted to find the person who had taken notes for him. Since he didn't get a good look at them, he looked around aimlessly. He eventually saw the red binder sitting on the desk in the very front. Leigh made his way up there, navigating his way through the sea of students.

When he finally did find the desk, he saw his designated note-taker. It was a Girl, probably a freshman, just like him. And, she was damn cute.

"H-Hey-" Leigh stammered, waving to get her attention.

"Oh, Hey!" She bubbled, "Am I taking notes for you?"

"Y-Yea, I'm the one" Leigh turned red in the face, hoping she wouldn't think he was some sort of idiot. Instead, she pulled out the binder and gave him his notes. 

"I can color-code the sections if you want, of you need anything highlighted-"

"No, It's good like this"

The Girl smiled, "I'm (Y/N)"

"I'm Leigh- b-but most people call me Dan!" Leigh Lied. Daniel was his middle name, but absolutely nobody called him Dan. But, nobody here knew that. He could make a new identity for himself. 

"Nice to meet you!" (Y/N) blushed. "I-I gotta get to my next class though, I'll see you on Wednesday"

"Yea, I'll see ya" 

(Y/N) shuffled out of the room, leaving Leigh a blushing Mess. She was extremely cute.

Later in the day, Leigh- well Dan now, decided to take a look at the notes. (Y/N) had extremely good handwriting, and organized everything into sections. In the Margins, (Y/N) had scribbled little hearts.

How Adorable!

 


	2. New and Old

Dan couldn't find (Y/N) for the rest of the day. Not that it was a big deal, he'd see her again on Wednesday. Dan did, however, meet some new friends. In his College Algebra class, a girl named Suzy offered to take notes for him. They got along well, and when Suzy introduced Dan to her boyfriend Arin, it was love at first sight. Arin and Dan joked around like old friends, it nearly made Suzy jealous.

On his way to Freshman Comp, two Graphic Art majors helped him find his class when he got lost. Dan ended up meeting them for lunch, and found out their names were Barry and Kevin. The three of them didn't have class together, but they always had a free period in between classes, so they'd meet up a lot.

When Dan finally got done with his classes for the day, he decided to head out. 

"LEIGH? IS THAT YOU?" A very loud, thick accented voice called. 

'Oh, Shit,' Dan thought, 'Didn't he say he was going back to Australia for school?'

"Hey Leigh!" The Australian Guy screamed, nearly jumping on Dan.

"Goddamnit Ross..." Dan mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. Ross was a foreign exchange student from Australia, they ended up graduating together. Except, nobody liked Ross, except Dan and Ross' other friends. He always came off as rude and annoying, mainly because he was a sore loser, and played a lot of pranks on other people. Dan was friends with him, but hoped to keep his old life behind. That wasn't gonna happen if Ross went here.

"It's so nice to see you!" Ross sang, giving Dan a hard slap on the back. "How's school going?"

"It's the first day." Dan grumbled. 

"Ok, smartass Leigh-"

"It's Dan now" Dan interrupted. Ross gave him a confused look, but shrugged it off.

"Ok... Dan, Got any more classes today?" Ross asked. 

"Nope, I'm just going home now" Dan stated, looking nervously at the door. He was so close to leaving, and he didn't want to have to hang around here more than he needed to. On top of that, Ross was embarrassing him pretty badly, he was afraid that (Y/N) would walk by and see him hanging out with this hyperactive freak. 

Even so, Ross kept him behind. Dan didn't want to break the conversation, it's not like he had to be anywhere urgently. He decided to just let Ross talk himself tired, maybe then he'd leave Dan alone. 

Ross had to be the worst person ever. Ross purposely talked louder when he brought up embarrassing moments in High School, and Dan's face would turn red as a beet. 

Ross was interrupted when Dan was tapped on the shoulder. 

"Hey Dan, you done for the day?" (Y/N) asked. Dan swung his head around, he was still red in the face. 

'How long was she here? How much did she hear?' Dan wondered, hoping that she wasn't around for long. 

"Y-Yea, I was just gonna leave!" Dan sputtered. 

"No you weren't!" Ross interrupted, earning a very angry glare from Dan. 

"Ha... Well I gotta go, I just wanted to say Hi," (Y/N) clarified, "But I'll see you on Wednesday!" (Y/N) waved goodbye and left before Dan could recover from the anger he felt towards Ross. 

"Hey, that your girlfriend, Leigh?" Ross taunted. 

"Shut up Ross, and it's DAN Now" Dan Sneered. 

**Author's Note:**

> AGH! A High School AND College AU? Am I obsessed with school or something?  
> (And lets pretend that Brian has a PhD In Sociology and not Physics, shhhh)


End file.
